


"Dorothy, My Pretty" -A Weally Witchy Lesbian Short Story

by Vidjit



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Foreplay, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Trance - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidjit/pseuds/Vidjit
Summary: Ever wanted to see the Wicked Witch of the West and Dorothy get it on 1939 style? No? Too friccin' bad.





	"Dorothy, My Pretty" -A Weally Witchy Lesbian Short Story

 

     Dorothy lay unconscious in her cage, under the Wicked Witch of the West's captivity. Dorothy pondered her escape, her three friends, Toto, Aunt Em, but for some reason, one thought surpassed all of these. She couldn't get her mind off of the Witch, even with her green skin and seemingly wretched complexion, the Witch appeared a goddess to Dorothy. What was once a meager train of thought became a whole railroad, the Witch's body appearing more and more voluptuous with each thought of her. Dorothy, to her own knowledge, was straight as a broomstick. She had never dabbled into the lesbian realm of any sexual perception, but _perhaps_... this would change in due time. 

     "Oh, why can't I just forget about her. I need to remember my dearest friends, Scarecrow, Tinman, Li-Oh, goodness, her thighs are so huge. I would just love to rub my face u- No! This is not right!"

     Dorothy uttered to herself, fighting her corrupt mindset. There was something...  _off_ about this instance. Trying to rationalize, she couldn't wrap her head around what caused these sudden urges. The Witch was a horrid monster with no positive aspects to anything of her personality, let alone appearance. That's what Dorothy wanted to think, but that really, _really_ wasn't the case. In the midst of her heated, intense thought session, the Wicked Witch burst through the entrance to Dorothy's secluded cage. Huffs of steam emerged from the walls as she strutted toward the decrepit structure that held the imprisoned Dorothy.

     "Well, well, well, my pretty," the Witch dictated in an oddly clearer tone than usual, "Did you have a peaceful slumber in my keep? You were asleep for so long that even the _poppies_ were jealous of your ability! _Nyeh-hehehe_ ~"

     Dorothy regained consciousness after being so rudely startled by the Witch, a witch of which whose face had no blemish, still green, but perfect and symmetrical in almost every manner of the word. The Witch's breasts seemed fuller, as well as her hips, and her *ahem* derrière, all concealed under a near-skintight dark robe. Dorothy rubbed her eyes thoroughly to test whether eyes deceived her or not, out of disbelief. Nope. What she saw was what she got. At least, for so she thought, the Witch unintentionally revealed,

     "That spell of horror I cast upon you doesn't seem to be working. Tell me, pretty one, do I fill your brain with such hair-raising visuals?"

     Dorothy, without thinking before speaking, proclaimed, without restraint, "Not at all. In fact, you fill my brain with _naughty_ visuals~"

     The Witch stood baffled before the bars of Dorothy's cage, observing the awfully horny girl. She, despite being the one who brought about the spell, hadn't the faintest idea as to how Dorothy was put into this state. Then it occurred to her. She did the classic "casted the wrong spell switch-a-roo," something she rarely did. Instead of torturing Dorothy with painful, frightening visions, she ended up utilizing a spell of hallucinogenic and aphrodisiacal properties. _Oh dear_. Dorothy wouldn't stop swooning on the Witch, the spell throwing her into a fit worse than that caused by the Jitterbug. Dorothy wanted it to stop, but ceasing this feeling was the last thing she felt like doing at this point. She even started to grind her panty-covered womanhood against the bars. Once again, _oh dear_. The Wicked Witch of the West was never a professed lesbian either, to be fair, she really didn't ever feel like engaging in anything remotely sexual. This was due to her wrathful nature, never able to relax or let loose her desires. How could the Witch refuse an opportune moment like this? She could get the ruby slippers from Dorothy after whatever they did next; it was ideal. The Witch came forth to the cage to unlock it, unaware of the demon she was about to release from its prison.

     After Dorothy pounced onto the witch, she moaned under her breath, "Oh, yes, please! Oh, let me taste your sweet, _sweet_ flavor~"

     The Witch, who was already panting hard after the startling pounce, retorted not with words, but with an moist, passionate kiss. With her olive-green lips pressed against Dorothy's fair, pink lips, the Witch began to rub herself, making matters moister. Dorothy, however, was more than moist; she was _sopping_ wet. Both had the same idea at this point, and thus they began grinding their nether-regions against each other, stripping beforehand. At the same time, they felt one another up. Their areolae and nipples grazing their fingertips, ever so sultry and smoothly. Dorothy swiftly removed her fingers from the Witch's breast, moving her mouth down to the same area. Then the suckling proceeded, Dorothy's desperate visage akin to a baby, clinging to her mother for her nourishment. The Witch's nipples were erect, much like her clit, awaiting even deeper pleasure.

     "No! This is not enough! Please, oh, please I need _more_ of you! Let me go right to the source!" Dorothy begged very loudly.

     "With pleasure~" the Witch crooned, spreading herself out on the cold, cobblestone floor, with only an auburn rug to provide any cushion.

     It didn't matter where or how they did it, they needed to share more and more, even if it meant ravaging on the floor like retarded Winkie savages. Dorothy rapidly whipped out her tongue, teasing the Witch by barely bordering around her clitoris several times. Dorothy increased the cumming factor by adding a finger or two to insert into her entrance, whilst her mouth worked the cunnilingus magic. Just then, as if Dorothy's horny spree couldn't be taken any further, she used her other hand to finesse a finger into the Witch's succulent, elephantine posterior. Dorothy kept this up for quite some time. Dorothy didn't need any more stimulation " _down there_ ," for her mind had ascended to new heights at this point, almost fainting. How was the Witch doing? She was always building up to a climax, with Dorothy tantalizing both her vagina and anus. They, greedy for each other, both knew that it was time to amp up the stakes. Out of thin air, the Witch conjured a massive, double-sided dildo. It was pitch-black, yet had the most attractive shimmer of light reflecting from it. Soon, it was to be glistening even more, after the lesbian lovers would have achieved a breaking point. 

     The Witch asked blissfully, "Oh, Dorothy, my pretty, what do you think of this wonderful toy~?"

     "It looks beautiful, just like _you_ , my love," Dorothy commented in return, her pussy anxious to give this toy a whirl, while her partner engaged in the act simultaneously.

     Rhythmically, they trusted themselves, parallel to each other across the dildo. They would drift closer and closer with each pulse, the unholy device penetrating deeper and deeper. Their moans were louder than any cackle the Witch could muster, fiercer than the roar of the Lion. In addition to the auditory bliss, a cacophony of squelching and squirting sounds emitted near their undercarriages. _What a show_. Both Dorothy and the Witch were past the point of obsession, it was wrath and lust all rolled into one sinful unit, a gift.

     "Oh! Ah! _Ah_! Ooh, _yes_! _Ah_! Hah! * _huff_ * Ah! I'm- * _huff_ * almost there! Oh! _Don't_ stop!" Dorothy pieced together, barely, under her harsh breathing.

     "Ah! Ooh- M-My pretty, I- _Hah_! * _huff_ * Need to release!" 

     "Let's do it~ Let's go together~!"

     "3..."

     "2..."

     "1..."

     The floodgates had opened, at both dams, with their structural integrity compromised. The rushing fluids gushed in copious amounts and made everything sticky, the dildo, the rug, and of course, the lovestruck companions, who had only began this eccentric endeavor roughly 10 minutes ago. The Witch, dazed from the climax, twitched and rested tangled with Dorothy on the chilled floor. There was no way the Witch could do anymore, but as for Dorothy, well, let's just say she's got some more *ahem* _activities_ in mind...

     The Witch groggily uttered, "That was... _orgasmic_... No more... _Please_..."

     Dorothy, who should have been exhausted at this point, rebelliously retorted, "What do you mean? _No more_? This isn't fair. This isn't fair at all! You can't just take yourself away from me! Not after I've come so far. Looks like there's only one thing for me left to do..."

     "What's that?" asked the Witch, with a semi-fearful gaze in her weary eyes.

     "You'll see."

     As soon as Dorothy made her statement of anticipatory uncertainty, she yanked several chains from the prison walls, whilst swiping the Witch's belt from her dormant robe. The Witch could tell, right off the bat, that things were about to get kinkier. Much _kinkier_...

     " _Fine_ ," Dorothy began, "If you won't willingly satisfy _my_ love, I'll **make** you do it..."

     The Witch let out a short shriek before Dorothy throttled the belt into her mouth, tying it constrictively around her head, gagging her. Swiftly, the Witch attempted to flee the devil from hell beneath. She had bargained for far more than just those ruby slippers. This was too much for the likes of the Witch. Alas, Dorothy seized her arms in the blink of an eye, using the chains for her foul purposes. It seemed that the tables for control had turned. The Witch's hands and feet were bound together, rendering herself physically vulnerable. She was fatigued to such a large degree that she couldn't use any of her magic to escape this scenario. She just had to endure this moment, for however long it lasted. 

     " _There_. Much better! Now, how about we give this plaything another go, _hmm_?" Dorothy stated, predatorily eyeing the enslaved Witch. 

     Dorothy nabbed the dildo once again, and, instead of inserting it into the Witch's snatch, she forced it right into her anus. The Witch could only let out muffled cries of agony, having no further passion to spare. Dorothy burrowed the other end into what used to be her virgin vagina, about to perform this unorthodox act of anal sex. She had to have more of the Witch's ass, after all, in Dorothy's eyes, it was undeniably perfect in terms of girth and sphericality. Thusly, Dorothy initiated her long thrusts into the Witch's backdoor. While the dildo periodically moved inwards and outwards, it also gave Dorothy great euphoria, massaging against her inner walls and clitoris in a synchronized manner. Dorothy quickened her pace exponentially, rapidly approaching her limit once more.

     "Ooh~ Hmm~ _Ah_! Mmm~ Oh! Ah! _Hah_ ~ Just a little bit * _mmph_ * further! Oh! Ooh! Ah! _AH_! I'm doing it _again_! _Goodness_ , **_YES!_** "

     Dorothy came again, even harder than the last, another gushy mess far too vast to clean at this point. The Witch's asshole was red and irritated now, having expanded twice (maybe even _thrice_ ) its original diameter. The Witch didn't bother opening her eyes or emoting anymore, for she had been worn out, quite literally, being Dorothy's new cock-sock. Did Dorothy want to cease now? _Definitely not_. As long as the Witch was alive, the spell would not lose its potency. Dorothy would remain eternally horny toward the Witch, destined to relieve herself until the Witch eventually died. Twas' a gruesome matter. But what's this? There are audible sounds of combat coming from the walls of the keep. The familiar voices of Dorothy's three friends were present, just outside of the door. 

     "Dorothy, are you in here? It's me, Scarecrow!" the Scarecrow voiced.

     "Go away!" Dorothy shouted, still under the influence of the spell, "I'm busy nurturing my _pure_ , _unbridled_ love!"

     The friends knew that it was Dorothy's voice on the other side, but it was quite apparent that something was not quite right. From here, the Tinman proceeded to break down the door with his ever-mighty axe. All three of them, including Toto, burst through the door not anticipating the spectacle that lay before them. Dorothy was startled by the surprise entrance, so much that she separated herself from the Witch. 

     "Dorothy! W-Why are you naked? W-What were ya doin' to the Witch? Ooh, I just can't bear to look!" the Lion spastically spake, covering Toto's eyes comedically. 

     "This is love? I don't think I'm in the mood for a heart anymore..." the Tinman uttered.

     "Do I even want to know what's going on here? This seems like an excellent instance to not have a brain," the Scarecrow added.

     "You... You three _buffoons_... You disturbed my love-making session! You're going to pay for your insolence! _Argh_!"

     Dorothy was lunging in to attack the friends with an extra chain she grabbed from vicinity of the powerless Wicked Witch of the West. Then, the Scarecrow suddenly suggested, 

     "The water dish in the cage! Splash it on Dorothy! Snap her out of it!"

     The Lion, shielding his eyes partially, chucked the water dish at Dorothy. He missed, but ultimately, this worked out in everyone's favor, including the Witch's. He hit the Witch with the water, causing her to melt and dissipate into the already-filthied rug. The Witch was soon dead, and probably for the better, having been freed from her state of kinky, lesbian enslavement. Dorothy was now out of her trance, fainting instantaneously, given what she had been through in her accursed fit of hedonism. She would have quite a lot of explaining to do for her friends, once she had awoken from this deep sleep. _Whoo boy_.

    

 

     


End file.
